The Legend of Tiger Gala
by maxstories95
Summary: A young Tiger Faunus born with a happy family only to have it taken away from him and forced to kill to protect what he has. Now in present day he has become a Huntsman for redemption and now finds the man who took it all away from him, but killing this man isn't all he wants, he seeks far greater goals. He intends to be king. Whiterose, Bumblebee, Noren, Arkos. RatedM for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks, I'm Maxstories95, for those who are reading this THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know OC stories aren't everyone's cup of tea, but I'm glad to say that this story will be going somewhere. Special thanks to AAUser Aihara Yuzuko for not only drawing the cover, but also Colab with me, but also being such a good friend even with a busy schedule. Please check her story out Boxer and the Singer, she's really good at what she does. Alright ladies, gentlemen, and others without further delay...lets jam.**

"Dust I'm tired." A young man said allowed.

Meet Tiger the Lightning a tall hooded student of Abyss Academy from Mistral. He was dressed in an open black hood and cloak that was all black with an orange sash around his waist and a white muscle shirt being seen around hugging his upper body reveal his muscular figure. The pants he wore wrapped around his legs also matched the cloak he wore. His leather boots matched as well however all his clothes were slightly tattered curtesy of the slain beat he carried.

His weapons strapped to his sash were a long curved blade with a ribbon attached to the bottom of the grip of the blade. He also had a rather large pistol with two barrels one above and below of each barrel.

He was carrying a small Nevermore mask through the halls of Beacon. He was given weird and timid looks from other students.

"Bleh!" Tiger groaned taking the mask off. "How the white fang members wear these is beyond me, smells like death."

"Hm…what's a guy gotta do to get some breakfast around here?" Tiger continued walking around the school grounds.

It was morning and definitely time for breakfast. Once Tiger found the cafeteria he rested the mask by balancing it on the the handle of his sword.

He looked around and liked the way this place looked. Giant windows made of stained glass of famous huntsmen that came from this school. The smell of pancakes and other foods filled the air.

Tiger walked around taking in the atmosphere of this foreign setting here. It was then that a grape flew right by his face just barely missing his face. On pure instinct I backed up a few feet.

"Whoa sorry new guy, Nora did you get it?" A blonde with ridiculously long hair and…very large assets.

"Mmm-Yeah!" Chewed-spoke a girl with orange hair, pretty sure you could call her a ginger, but that would be rude.

Tiger had realized that my backing up made my hood ride upwards revealing some of my hair so he immediately pulled it down not wanting people to know things about him.

A loud gasp came from a short girl with black hair that was also red in it with Silver eyes.

" _What? There's no way she saw them. How could she my whole hood was still up?"_ Tiger thought to himself.

"That pistol looks so cool! DidYouDesignIt? DidYouMakeIt?" She said rapidly bombarding Tiger with questions. She made another gasp "Oh my Dust that pistol has a grenade launcher! That's so bada-" The girl was going to continue when a girl who honestly looked like she had a bit of princess look to her covered her mouth.

She had very white hair, so white if you looked at it in the middle of the day without a cloud in the sky the sun's reflection would burn your eyes making contact with it. She had pretty blue eyes like Sapphires, but had a scar on her left eye.

"Sorry about my leader here, she has a thing for weapons. I'm Weiss Schnee heir to the Schnee Dust Company. You are?" Wiess said extending her hand out.

"My name is Tiger, pleasure to meet you Miss Schnee." I said shaking her hand.

Tiger had flinched immediately after making contacting with her hand, _"Was this girl dead? She felt absolutely frigid."_ Tiger had thought to himself.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." The girl in a black bow said extending her hand. This girl seemed very tired like she hadn't slept in days, but was beautiful none the less.

Tiger smiled, this girl was pretty-not saying any of the other girls she just…alluring to him and he knew why, her eyes gave it away, but her disguise was good.

"You're a Faunus aren't you?" I said in a low voice only letting the others hear him speak.

She looked up frantically from her book. "H-how did you know?" Blake asked completely terrified.

"I'm a Tiger Faunus, I won't ask what kind of Faunus you are, you can show me whenever." Tiger said to Blake putting his hood back up while keeping his voice low.

The two teams began to talk for the next few minutes over a few things.

"Wow so you're from Mistral." Ruby inquired.

"Yup I was taught to use Maya my Talwar and Jangala my pistol with grenade launcher, by my uncle and perfected my technique at Abyss Academy. I'm one of the members of Team MSZT(Mist)." Tiger said resting his Talwar and Pistol on the table showing his weapons off.

"These are the only ladies in my life and I love them dearly." Tiger said releasing Maya his Talwar from its sheathe and examined it in the blade encase his darling needed sharpening.

"Wow Ruby it looks like you finally met someone who loves weapons as much as you." Jaune teased but to fall upon deaf ears as Ruby was mesmerized by the Talwar.

"Wow she's so pretty." Ruby said wanting to touch the blade but quickly retracted her finger from cutting it just from making contact with the edge of the blade. "and sharp too."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. Let me help." Tiger said looking at Ruby's hand and pressing his thumb down on the cut. "If you put pressure down on the cut it helps stop the bleeding.

Out of the corner of Tiger's eye he caught a sort of jealous look from Weiss, but brushed it off as nothing.

"So Ren was it? What's your weapon if you don't mind me asking?" Tiger asked.

"My weapons are stored in my locker. But they twin submachine guns with curved blades attached to the barrels for usefulness in melee and uses Dust rounds to weaken the opponent. Then Nora comes in with her Warhammer Magnhild to destroy them." Ren explained.

"I break their legs!" Nora cheered after inhaling an entire pancake. This caused everyone at their table to chuckle at how much she loved to cause so much pain to someone's legs.

"So you mentioned your team, where are they?" Pyrrha asked.

Tiger scratched the back of his head through his hood.

"Y-yeah that's the thing…I'm actually awhile ahead of my team right now. They're on a plane from Mistral while I took a…faster way here."

Each Beacon student looked at Tiger with a curious look.

"So…how did you get here?" Weiss asked.

"I~ may or may not have rod a miniature Nevermore over here." Showing proof of his latest kill by placing the mask on the table.

The students of Vale exchanged looks between themselves not sure to call Tiger's explanation complete bull or calling Tiger completely insane.

"OH! I rode a Ursa during initiation with Ren!" Nora squealed remembering her 'toy' she broke.

"Weiss and I rode a Nevermore too, but how did you even get it to go to Vale…how did you even survive without getting cut up or anything?" Ruby asked.

Tiger took his thumb off of Ruby's cut seeing as the bleeding stopped.

"You're aura should take care of the cut now. As for how I controlled the Nevermore." Tiger said right as his scroll began to vibrate rather loudly.

"S-sorry I gotta take this. There's only one person in Remnant my scroll would vibrate this loudly from." Tiger explained holding his scroll which said 'Magenta' across the screen.

Tiger cleared his throat before he putting the scroll to his ear.

"Hello Tiger spe-"

"TIGER GALA THE F**KING LIGHTNING!" A loud female voice yelled aloud making everyone around Tiger flinch except for Tiger who was accustomed to it. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT BEING ON THIS DUST PLANE TO VALE!"

"Y-yeah…the thing is I'm already at Beacon academy, the place checks out okay in my book." Tiger said weakly knowing there was next to nothing he could do to make the girl stop yelling.

"Please don't tell me you rode a Nevermore…" the girl said with frustration in her voice.

"S-s-sorry I know you said no, but I was right with it being faster than a Dust plane."

"I DON'T F**KING CARE! NOW I'M STUCK WITH SEREBRO AND ZOLOTO FOR THE NEXT TWO HOURS BEFORE WE GET TO BEACON! YOU WON'T FEEL YOUR EARS FOR A WEEK GALA!"

Tiger then clicked on the end call button as an awkward silence filled the table of trained Grimm killers whose eyes were as big as dinner plates at the girl on his phone's attitude.

"…So I hear there's a dance tonight." Tiger said trying to change the mood that filled the entire mess hall.

 **On the Dust Ship**

"H-H-He hung up on me... THAT FAUNUS PUNK HUNG UP ON ME!" A very angry dark pink haired girl yelled having the air around her pick up some candy bar wrappers that were on the floor.

The girl unintentionally using her semblance had a red hawk sniper rifle slung onto her torso. She had a long sleeved jacket that only came down to her hips. The jacket was white and her V-neck underneath was the same color as her hair and eyes. Her shirt showed a fair amount of cleavage as well, and her black skinny jeans had tears around the inner thighs and she wore black military style combat boots. Her hair was styled so her bangs covered some of her bangs covered some of her right eye (much like Cinder) while leaving the left sider of her face completely exposed, perfect for sniping.

Two extremely muscular boys both huddled with each other looking exactly the same minus their eye and hair colors being different. The older boy had pale skin and was dressed in white camo military camo jacket, pants, and boots. He had a giant great sword on his back that had a submachine gun acting as the grip. His hair color and eyes were both golden yellow.

The younger boy was dressed in gray camo matching his look alike only having silver eyes and hair and having a bazooka with a dagger acting as its grip.

The sniper and leader slumped in her seat on the plane pouting.

The two eyed their leader while playing their game. It was amusing to see their leader get flustered over Tiger's many shenanigans and not listening to her. To them this was a running joke that never got old.

"What's wrong with spending two more hours with us? The two petrified boys asked simultaneously.

"Nothing really, I just hate getting really mad like that, I get so caught up in the moment. You guys are wonderful I promise. But that Faunus will be the death of me! Always disobeying me! I'm this team's leader damn it!" The girl stomped in continued frustration not realizing her semblance was kicking up the empty candy bar wrappers from the floor and landing right on her face.

"Magenta you should calm down, your semblance activates with your emotions." Serebro reminded his leader.

Magenta grabbed the wrapper and threw it at Serebro.

"I know my semblance is wind! You don't need to remind me Serebro!" Magenta said accidentally knocking the candy bar wrapper right into her face.

Right outside the ship you could hear Magenta yell in even more frustration over the high wind and engine of the plane.

 **Back to Beacon**

"So if I get this right, your semblance is Lightning?" Ruby asked.

Tiger remained silent remembering memories he rather not remember having memories of a bloody woman and Tiger Faunus placing their hands on a young boy's head.

"My mom and dad awoke my aura at the same time and I inherited my mom's semblance. Inheritance of one's Semblance is a rare event to happen, but it doesn't happen often my lightning is well…" Tiger held his index finger and thumb apart where a branch of lightning could be seen. "So all I did was shock the Nevermore whenever it went somewhere or did something I didn't agree with. Then I killed it when I got to Vale."

"That's sooo~ cool! I can't believe someone in our grade was able to take down a Nevermore by himself!" Nora said aloud then gasped and turned to Ren. "After our mission we should see if we could kill a Nevermore together Ren! Well not together together I mean-"

"Don't worry Nora I got it." The martial artist reassured his companion with a weak pink blush.

"Well actually Nora I'm 18 so I'm actually a sophomore. My team and I are actually a year ahead of freshmen." Tiger explained reveling in the fact he was an upper classmen.

The two teams were shocked once again at the Tiger Faunus not expecting this boy to be a grade ahead and possibly stronger than them.

"Oh also before I forget that dance is tonight all are welcome." Ruby urged.

"S-sorry Ruby I'm probably gonna be busy. Plus I don't have anything fancy to wear, so sorry." Tiger pressed his hands together as if in prayer, but apologetically in this case.

Tiger pressed his hands on the table rising from the table.

"Well ladies and gentlemen thanks for the warm greeting. I'm glad people here are fine with Faunus, if not all at the very least some. I'll catch you later." Tiger said grabbing a sandwich from the line and exiting the cafeteria.

"He was really nice." Ruby said her aura fading and the cut closing on her finger.

"Yeah, he was." Yang agreed looking over too Blake scheming. "You're going to the dance Blake." Yang told her partner.

"Not this year Yang." Blake countered focusing on her work.

Outside the Cafeteria Tiger found a directory and made his way to the Emerald Tower since to his logic the people that are important work in tall buildings and that signs don't lie.

Tiger found his way to a waiting room right outside of Ozpin's office thanks to the help of a very attractive blond woman.

"Young man, I must tell you it's rude to carry a Nevermore mask like that. People around here will be getting the wrong idea and will give you the people and Faunus of this school a bad name for you if you wear it." The woman scolded.

Tiger apologized immediately for his apparent rudeness and explained his intent.

"Terribly sorry ma'am this was actually a gift from Abyss academy to Beacon." Tiger said handing the mask to the professor.

"I see, Headmaster Ozpin will see you when your team arrives along with another group of mercenaries. Please get comfortable young man." The woman said taking the mask from Tiger. "I'll ask the headmaster about, thank you for the gift."

"Thank you ma'am for giving me and my team the opportunity for this mission, I'm honored for just being here ma'am." Tiger said placing his right fist in his open left hand while placing his right foot forward only letting his toes touch the ground.

Her scroll began to beep and she left without saying a word. The blond witch said nothing and made her way out of the room doing work on her giant scroll, probably grading or something.

Tiger sat in one of the chairs outside of the headmaster's office. The dreadfully long wait of two hours plagued Tiger, so he decided to nap off the time. Slowly the hours of riding that Nevermore took the toll on Tiger and let his aches rest and let sleep heal them.

Tiger shifted in his sleep jerking even at the nightmare haunting him from early childhood.

" _WORTHLESS FAUNUS_! A hand slapped a young Tiger sending him across the room his body already beaten.

" _Please I'm so sorry I'll do better next time I swear_!" The young adolescent Tiger Faunus begged while covering his nose from the bleeding coming from it.

" _No…you need to happen when you lose_." The man said turning to other smaller Tiger Faunus'.

" _Please no! I'm sorry_!" Tiger begged trying to get up doing his best to getting up but his injuries stopping him screaming at him that he had long since reached his limit.

Tiger had jerked even harder in his sleep but stopped when a familiar hand began to feel his ears under his hood.

Tiger opened his watery eyes and saw the girl with dark pink hair he had known for the long two years he attended Abyss academy, his leader Magenta.

"You were talking in your sleep again." Her pink eyes met Tiger's brown. "Same dream huh?"

"Was I saying 'I'm sorry' again?"

"Yup" Magenta took a seat next to me and continued to play with my ears, not pulling them just scratching them and rubbing them between her fingers. It didn't hurt, but it felt nice after a night terror.

Tiger sighed scanning the room for the two twin brutes that were hard hitters of their team. They were playing their game, for the love of dust Tiger could never remember the name, even when he played it. Something about catching them all…even though it's more fun to become champion.

Across the room he could see a group of four other people who were giving Magenta mean glares.

Their gaze was unsettling especially the fact that Tiger could sense their hostility and they were all very skilled.

On the farthest left side from Tiger was a girl with short spikey hair that had a small braid that went down to her ankle. She wore a black leather body suit with roller blades on her feet, Tiger made a mental note to watch out for those. What Tiger did notice was that she had whiskers…she was a Faunus…probably a Jaguar or another big cat like he was.

The next person to the right was another girl whose face…gave off the vibe you'd get from looking a snake in the eyes, she was pretty, but also slightly intimidating. She wore a visible black shirt with leather armor over it and loose pants with purple markings over it. She had really pretty black hair too with two streaks going down it. She had ribbons going down her left arm and a katana on her left side.

The next person in line was guy who had bear ears on his head in the open. He had full body armor made of steel with spikes made of gold going over his shoulders and knees including brass knuckles on his hands. He had neon green hair.

The last girl was a wolf Faunus by the look of her ears she had in the open as well. She had brown hair with roots that were auburn that came down to her waist. She wore a leather jacket and tight T-shirt including combat boots. Her weapon was strapped to her back, a crossbow that looks like it could change into another firearm.

An entire team made of Faunus, Tiger liked the idea that Faunus could deviate from the White Fang, but not so happy that they held prejudice towards humans anyway.

As soon as Tiger finished scanning them out they all launched themselves out of their chairs and drew their weapons. None of Tiger's team was ready for a surprise attack; he'd have to block all of them. Tiger drew Maya in a reverse grip and Jungala.

The Bear Faunus used the spikes on his shoulder for a charging tackle. Tiger intercepted by kicking the guy out of the way with his left leg. The bear Faunus turned his whole body for a cross punch, but Tiger saw the barrel holes in them and swiftly used his other leg to kick the fist to the floor while using his other leg to kick him away for distance.

Tiger's next opponent was the snake Faunus who drew her katana and made for a swift left swing which Tiger used the trigger guard to block.

"That trigger guard is the strongest part of this gun!" Tiger said before rising his Jungala and using Maya to scare the snake Faunus away with a horizontal slash.

It worked making the Faunus girl back up. Out of the corner of Tiger's eye the girl that had roller blades on was bladding right for him and twirled bringing her leg up for roundhouse kick. Tiger flipped Maya in between his fingers into a correct grip and used the blade to block the roller blades which had rectangular blades on them similar to teeth.

"Scary weapons here." Tiger commented and shoved her away.

Tiger saw the last girl the Wolf Faunus who pointed an assault rifle at him, which Tiger could have sworn was a crossbow. Tiger had pointed Jungala at the wolf and pulled the grenade launcher hammer of the revolver back and pointed it at her.

Tiger had been successful blocking and intercepted these mercenaries, but wasn't ready for their next move at the moment.

"Rush him!" They all yelled to each other and proceeded to their move.

The Bear rushed Tiger with another spiked rush. The snake tried making a stabbing attack towards Tiger. The Jaguar made an axe kick. The Wolf came rushing keeping her rifle pointed at Tiger.

Tiger had to consider his next move carefully, he didn't want to fire a shot indoors. Tiger flipped jungala and used the guard to avert the blade away while the two metals glided against each other. Tiger swung Maya in a revers grip using the blade to stop the bear Faunus in his tracks and the guard on the blade to stop those wheels on the blades from spinning. The barrel of the assault rifle was closing in and Tiger used his foot to move the gun upwards again Tiger's foot stopping the barrel of the gun.

Tiger and the other Faunus pushed back and forth trying to gain an inch. The rest of team MSZT were more than aware of what was happening. Magenta aimed her sniper rifle, while Serebro aimed his Bazooka and Zoloto aimed is sub machine gun grip that was crossed with a great sword.

"Nobody touches my leader." Tiger grunted and growled pushing them back slightly.

"Why do you let this human on your team, he could easily betray you?" The Jaguar Faunus grunted pushing back.

"She's a she, we've been in situations where I nearly died and not once have they left me for dead. All three of these idiots are my family. I know perfectly well how bad humans can be. I was in slavery for years!"

The four Faunus were shocked at how quickly the Faunus admitted to his tragedy.

"I'll consider trusting humans when they return my tail." The Jaguar replied pushing back harder.

It had occurred to the Tiger Faunus that this person didn't have ears so a tail should be there or…

"You were captured weren't you? People, no…humans cut off your tail because of that prejudice…I know what it's like to live with the prejudice that humans have towards us…but we don't have to let it define us, some sins can't be washed away and sometimes forgiveness can't be earned." Tiger said letting his muscles relax knowing that this fight won't continue.

"I may not have had my ears cut off or something like that, but taking your anger out on someone who doesn't deserve it. I'm her subordinate and I continually disobey her so she plays with my ears as punishment, trust me it doesn't hurt."

"But why? Why would you let this…human treat you so lowly like a pet more than a teammate?" The bear Faunus said backing up.

"Because he knows I do see him as an equal, I may be the leader so I can't treat one member of my team in a certain way because of his or her heritage. I treat him so because he constantly disobeys me like a loose cannon and well…honestly I couldn't bring myself to hit him or the other members of my team. I'm not the kind of girl to hurt people physically like with a belt or something." Magenta said putting her rifle over her shoulder with the sling.

The team of Faunus were stunned at the compassion that one human had for a Faunus, in complete honesty it was the only time they had ever seen compassion of the two species.

"I refuse to trust humans, it's my own thing along with my team. I'll never forgive them for cutting off my tail. If humans really seek to make friends with Faunus they'll have to try awfully hard to win me and my team over." The other Faunus nodded their heads in agreement hinting that they as well have experienced great prejudice.

"Then let me take the first step." The girl with dark pink hair said extending her hand out. "My name is Magenta Valentine, I'm 19 years old and I'm from Atlas." Magenta said sweetly waiting for one of the Faunus to take her hand.

They were all hesitant to take her hand but eventually the faunus in the spiked armor stepped up and shook her hand.

"Harley Skovaski, bear faunus, 19 years old and from Vacuo." The bear Faunus shook the sniper girl's hand.

The Jaguar scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest turning her back to her partner.

"I refuse to shake her hand or any of these humans, especially not a Human loving Faunus." The girl with gray haired turned to her team mate. "I'll have words with you later after all this is said and done."

"Look I don't want to start anything between us, I'm the keeper of the peace on this team. I don't really care too much if these humans want to befriend us. Rule 1 for MASH is the same as it always has been…we trust each other above all else."

The spiky gray haired girl turned her head again. "Well spoken."

It had just dawned upon the armored boy that his hand was still wrapped the city girl's hand which he quickly retracted and put to his side. It was then that the office doors of the emerald tower opened.

"Ah, sorry about that wait, paper work and other business, but please come in and let's get down to business." Headmaster Ozpin requested of the eight teens.

"To defeat…the Huns!" Serebro and Zoloto sang hilariously chuckling wrapping each other's arms around their shoulders.

Tiger and Magenta chuckled at the Disney reference the two twins had made.

Ozpin did seem amused by the twin's antics unlike the other Faunus who did not know what they were singing about.

"Funny, you two but this is a very serious matter please, again… come in."

The two teams went inside the office while Ozpin went behind his desk and began fumbling with holograms and then a dark figure that you could only make out a grin that extended from ear to ear appeared.

"Hello head master Cheshire…your team has arrived safely along with the team of Mercenaries. Can we begin?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes, let's get down to work here." Headmaster Cheshire said almost knowing a pair of twins' antics.

"Excellent. While the Vale Police department is a very effective force, it has had a very hard time tracking down." Ozpin began.

"Yes, Ozpin and the chief of Police have asked abyss academy and this group of mercenaries to eliminate a target who is the prime culprit in multiple dust robberies with the plausible aid of the white fang."

"Tsk, bunch of barbarians." The snake Faunus commented upon the white fang followed by 3 other nodding of heads from her partners.

"Your mission as huntsmen in training and mercenaries is to eliminate Roman Torchwick, if needed the white fang members you run across as well." Ozpin said pulling up and image of their target.

"I still say that my small faction of the Atlas military can track him down."

Ozpin began to cringe, but began to keep his composure.

"Your forces are indeed formidable, but these huntsmen are the greatest sophomore students in one of the greatest in one of Mistrals most difficult schools to enter, these young ones have what it takes to bring this syndicate down and headmaster Cheshire along with the council both agree with my decision general. Please...show some faith in me." Ozpin glared at the General who became fumed from continued frustration at Ozpin and left the head master's office.

"Pardon him, he's very hard headed about his military might." Ozpin explained.

"Its fine sir, may I ask the reward for a successful mission?" The wolf Faunus asked.

"You mercenaries will each receive one million lein each." Cheshire said upon hearing this perked the heads of the 4 Faunus mercenaries with interest.

The Tiger Faunus walked over slowly to examine the hologram of their target. "That's him…are you sure?" Tiger said with the upmost focus staring down the mug shot of Roman Torchwick.

"Yes without a doubt Tiger, I expect great things from the lightning in the Abyss." Cheshire said showing his famous ear to ear grin.

"Sir…" Tiger began with a low voice almost inaudible. Then picked up with a large storm of blue lightning coating Tiger as his aura striking fear into the other Faunus in the room and peeking an interest in Ozpin. "I'll make sure personally that that man will never live to see the next sunrise." Tiger said growling his aura growing larger around the room.

 **Hey guys thanks so much for reading you're awesome like that. RWBY is owned by the sad to admit late Monty Oum. I own team MSZT and Yuzuko owns Team MASH. I really hope you guys enjoyed, please review and feel free to PM me. Constructive criticism is encouraged so please be a critic about it. Its also sad to admit that this was written and being developed from Monty's hospitalization and passing. I won't say goodbye to Monty, but I will say rest in peace. If you liked this story then please follow and favorite it if you really had a good time. I know that this might not have been the best story written on this fanbase, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you guys SO SO much and stay frosty out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright it's time for chapter two. I feel like I should let you guys know something, Serebro and Zoloto are russian for Gold and Silver hence their hair color. Thank you all for showing your support by following and favoriting. I honestly got more support than i ever thought i'd get, this story mainly staring an OC. I feel like I should warn you all that things, get kinda dark in this chapter, you've been warned.**

 **You guys and gals are all wonderful and I just want to say thank you again for everything. Now without further ado, ladies and gentlemen...the continuation, lets jam!**

The storm that was Tiger Gala eventually settled and what MASH had just noticed was that Tiger's eye color had changed from the brown pigment it was before to electric blue, and that his pupils had turned from circles to sharp slits, like a the animal where the faunus got his traits from.

"I see you have some sort of history with Mr. Torchwick, I won't make any assumptions on your part Mr. Gala." Ozpin took a sip from his mug and continued. "As long as the mission at hand will be done swiftly and effectively there should be no problems."

"Trust me headmaster, he is my best second year. He'll get the job done even if it kills him." Headmaster Cheshire complimented his student.

Tiger paid no mind to the compliment his superior paid him. Instead Tiger fixed his eyes on Roman's mug shot. It brought back flashes of his past he'd give anything to change and looked at his open right hand.

In mind it was the same hand he'd had since the day he was born, but when looking at that mug shot it reminded him of then. A flash came to him as he could still feel the still beating heart that he ripped out of young boy, while also breaking all of his own fingers on his hands just to get to that vital organ.

A touch on his shoulder brought him back to reality and then turning his head he blinked to see his leader's face who's worried expression made him calm down and reverted his blue eyes and slits back to brown and round pupils.

The two members of MSZT shared a look and a smile with each other and awaited further orders. Tiger wanted to let Magenta think he was okay, but he felt as though killing Roman will lessen the weight of his past, he knew it would make him feel better, it had to.

"Where will my talwar be pointed headmaster?" Tiger inquired.

"I've used my power of future sight young gala. I've seen your target in the south east to vale. Ozpin if i'm not mistaken, there's that cemetary Mt. Glenn." Cheshire mentioned keeping his trademark grin.

Ozpin winced at how bluntly the mistral put the failure of a expansion to the great land of Vale that ended in a massacre.

"Yes, however all entrances are blocked that lead to the city. There's no way they could enter through the city, however the catacombs are believed to be intact. I'll be sending a group of second years after the dance after you eight." Ozpin explained as he began writing details and preparing for the speech he would give tomorrow.

"Enjoy your night sir, we'll camp out at Mt. Glenn, and report anything out of the ordinary, assuming our headmaster's semblance hasn't given us information that's too late or too early." Magenta told Ozpin.

"Nonsense!" Cheshire cheered. "My future sight has shown me my opponent's moves before even they know, and has even shown me your success, Mrs. Valentine."

Magenta nodded her head already used to her headmaster's cheery and very optimistic attitude, she been a student at Abyss academy and has seen her headmaster be pressured, but never once seen him upset or showing any other emotion other than a positive one. No doubt it struck her as odd, as did it with the rest of her team.

"Alright you eight get out there and make us proud." Cheshire chimed and cut off his streaming video of himself and followed by Ozpin dismissing the eight.

The group of huntsmen in training and mercenaries remained in silence until they left beacon grounds and went towards the air docks.

"So...Lightning, scary semblance there." The bear Faunus Harley commented.

Tiger simply confirmed his semblance by creating branching lightning in between his thumb and index finger.

"What did that Roman guy do to piss you off so much? That was a lot of lightning back there. I can still feel my hairs standing on end from that." Harley asked again.

All the members of team MSZT stayed quiet already knowing this story, which peaked the interest of MASH.

"You don't have to say it." Harley insisted.

Magenta was about to say something, as were the two twins if they weren't paying half their attention to their game about a young boy who carries around masks that was very recently remastered in HD.

"I have a good feeling i can trust you all with my past, so i'll tell slash show you what humans have done to me." Tiger informed the group of Faunus. "After all you mentioned that you lost your tail, it's only fair that I show you." Tiger spoke to the Jaguar Faunus.

"Sylvie…" The jaguar faunus muttered.

This struck the group of huntsmen as odd, what could be a sylive?

"Sylvie Jagërjaquez, its my name...Tiger Gala." Sylvie finished.

Tiger and Sylvie shared a look with each other, before Sylvie noticed Amber blushing and chuckling..

"Wh-what's so funny Amber!?" Sylvie stuttered loudly to her partner.

"Nothing...you looked cool when you gave your name, so serious and cool." Amber said quietly while also having a blush.

The two shared a moment with each other as the two teams continued walking with the two female faunus mercenaries stealing glances from one another.

While most wouldn't really pay much attention to it, Tiger was calling it that the Wolf Faunus and the Jaguar Faunus had a thing for each other.

Eventually the eight made it and the dust ship took off towards Mt. Glenn. It was an awkward silence until the leader of the mercenary group, the snake faunus of spoke up to strike conversation.

"Tiger, you said you were enslaved by humans. I'm curious what they made you do, there has to be a reason you cover most your body the way you do." The snake asked boldly.

The two twins gripped their gaming devices at the Faunus' question knowing this was a subject that wasn't spoken so lightly. They both fought harder in their games to redirect their anger.

Tiger let out a sigh and lowered the collar of his shirt and lowered it with his finger exposing some of his collarbone, revealing a nasty scar. It was enormous and terrifying even to a girl who witnessed her best friend's tail be chopped out.

It wasn't the type of scar you get from combat, it was something someone did to him. Tiger even took off one of his gloves to reveal another scar in the shape of a hold that seemed to have been turned in a clockwise direct, like a drill.

"Roman is the person who did this and far worse to me, and far more as i'll show you later." Tiger said putting his glove back on.

The group of Faunus knew that those scars were only the surface of the Tiger's problems, whatever Roman did, the Lightning wouldn't rest until he was disposed of.

Harely nudged his leader for her error and gave her look. The snake Faunus showed that she was sorry, but the damage was done.

The Tiger faunus took a seat in a corner and hugged his knees unable to shake off the memories of where those scars came from. Magenta went over to her partner and embraced him, stroking his hair.

The awkward silence didn't last long, for the had arrived at the grim infested mountain. All eight left the dust plane and they scanned the area, for the moment no grimm were in the area. Magenta turned over gold haired team mate.

"Zoloto, use your semblance, what are we dealing with out here?" Magenta ordered.

"Got it." Zoloto answered to his leader, raising his right arm and flexing every muscle in his arm and pounding the ground as hard as he could making the dust and dirt in the ground rise.

The impact shook the ground, even scaring the mercenaries at the golden haired boy's raw power.

"W...what was that?" Amber requested dumbstruck at a human's power.

"My big brother's semblance." Serebro answered with a proud grin of just being related to such a strong monster, even if they were two minutes apart. "Kinetic radar, who needs a bazillion lien military radar when my bro can figure it out for you just by slamming his fist on the ground? Just give him a minute, since this mountain has a ton of grimm in it it'll take a sec to find out how many grimm there are and if there are any people here, namely our target."

"Certainly handy, but how long does it ta-

"Done." Zoloto spoke aloud raising his fist leaving only a small crater the size of his fist.

There was a brief silence before the golden haired brother spoke again.

"In total, there are thousands of grimm here. I may be a human radar, but there are too many going in and out of my range. But putting it simply from just in the ten mile radius alone, the numbers are scary. We're talking hundreds, close to thousands. It's a good thing we aren't here on a extermination job, otherwise we'd be killed before sunset tomorrow." Zoloto briefed everyone.

"Any humans?" Magenta asked.

Zoloto scoffed at his leader. "You know it's hard to distinguish the two, but there's a lot of people ten miles from here. Seems to be exactly what we're looking for. But there's something else."

"What is it?"

"Some girl really, and i mean really far off in the distance is swinging a...mini gun, it just stopped, but that's odd."

"Is it close to where we're going? How can you tell if it's so far away?"

"Its making a lot of noise and rumbling the ground."

"Enough!" The snake Faunus shouted. "If that minigun is so far off and not in the direction of all those humans or faunus then it isn't worth looking into. Let's go!"

There was no argument and made the long ten mile walk to the large group of Faunus or humans.

The eight ran into lone grimm which we quickly disposed of by either Tiger's quick draw revolver or The snake Faunus, whip ribbons and then met their end from her katana.

"Alright, we're here." Zoloto declared pointing to a small abandoned town that had white fang swarming the place and carrying boxes into a building. From where they were they had high ground, being where they were was an hill overlooking the abandoned citying.

"I'll let you guys know if I see Roman." Magenta announced taking her sniper rifle off her shoulder and wrapping the sling around her forearm. The slender girl feel on her stomach with a 'huff' and pointed her rifle at the direction of the building the faunus were carrying boxes of unknown content.

"All of you rest for now, I could snipe Roman from here if I get the chance." Magenta added.

"No way!" Tiger stated clenching his pistol in hand. "The only one that will kill him is me and this pistol, dead center in his stupid head." Tiger said gritting his teeth.

"There's no way i'm dropping my guard out here either, No way i'm taking orders from a human either." The snake faunus hissed.

"You're seriously doing this right now?" Magenta spoke with a clearly pissed at the Faunus' attitude and somewhat stubborn nature. "I've already told you that you can trust me, just because i'm from Atlas doesn't mean that I hate Faunus. I respect Tiger and he's a Faunus!" Magenta spat at the other leader shooting daggers at her.

"Just because one Faunus is dumb enough to trust you isn't a reason for me to trust you! All those grimm were killed by your subordinate and me! We aren't your servants miss leader."

"Mauve enough." Harley warned his leader holding her shoulder which was shaken off as she stepped closer to the human, sizing herself up.

Magenta stepped up abandoning her rifle to look the girl in the eyes. The two were equal height, neither backing off.

"I'm not going to fight you, we have a mission and I won't jeapordize it just because you hate me for no reason." Magenta argued.

"I don't care if you want to fight, i can't stand you ordering me around like you own me!" The human leader wanted to say something, but the snake faunus continued. "But what i hate is that you're just leading that Tiger faunus on! You should know that only four Tiger faunus are alive in the whole world, because you humans killed almost all of them in the war. I bet you and your human radar over there and his brother plan to kill us all after Roman is dead, saying to the human headmaster that we were KIA." Mauve accused.

Magenta ran her fingers through her hair just to process what insane accusations the faunus in front of her.

"You're crazy, i've been with Tiger for two years and the only times I regret were the times he's jumped in front of us to take a hit." Magenta stole a glance from the Tiger Faunus that was leaning against a tree three meters away.

Magenta hugged herself to cope with all the times Tiger had been hospitalized because she had made a mistake in a plan of attack and he alone suffered for it.

"If I really didn't care about him and hated him like you say I do, then I would have killed him already, but i don't. I...I love him." Magenta admitted.

Mauve wore a sickened expression, while the other members of her team were shocked at the human's bold confession.

"You sick freak…" The snake faunus began gripping her sword. "Humans and Faunus can NEVER BE TOGETHER!" She shouted swinging her sword aiming to slice the pink haired girl's jugular.

The silver haired brother glared at the sword bringing it to an abrupt halt inches from it target.

"You don't touch my leader and you don't hurt my friend either you hypocrite!" Serebro angrily stated.

"What did you do to me human, and what did you call me?!" Mauve yelled back to the human holding the sword without touching it.

"I used my semblance, telekinesis." Serebro stated. "I called you a hypocrite, you accuse us of wanting to hurt Tiger when you were about to make the world have one less Tiger Faunus!" The twin pointed at where Magenta was.

The snake looked towards the human she intended to strike and looked in horror at what she had nearly done. Her sword had struck Tiger Gala on his collarbone. The only thing that would have saved Tiger was that he was taller than Magenta.

Then it struck her that Tiger wasn't wearing his cloak or the shirt beneath it. All of it was exposed, his past and his sins. The majority of Tiger's torso was covered scar tissue. some scars intersecting with others. All the snake's katana did was add to the painting of Tiger's body where Roman used stroke where he saw fit.

The girl backed up mortified drawing her sword back and covering her mouth in horror. Magenta knew where this was going, the thanked Tiger for getting in the middle regrettingly, but made a mental note to get him back for getting in the way later.

' _They're so many.'_ The faunus thought in complete terror trying to comprehend how painful it must have been to have such deep scars.

"I don't have a gallbladder." Tiger pointed out pointing to the scar where his liver would be. "It was yanked out of me when I was twelve. That was the third most painful experience I've ever felt. The second was when they boy's brother ripping out the stitchings from my gallbladder being yanked out, because I killed him after he ripped out that part of my liver. Just so my baby sister Ivory could have a birthday cake the next day, I ripped out the boy's heart with my bare hands, then…I crushed it in my hands as he was begging for me to give it back to him."

"Why would you rip out his heart?" Amber asked mortified.

"W-what's the first?" Sylvie the Jaguar faunus asked instantly regretting asking.

Tiger looked at the two with empty, emotionless eyes while putting his shirt back on showing his back to the mercenaries before showing a few scars on his back from stabbings. Tiger sighed knowing the reason was excrement.

"I did it, because Roman said it was a bonus along with being fed enough, he would also get Ivory a birthday cake." Tiger began to shake from frustration of the next part of this story. "The first was killing my own siblings...all four of them because I lost fights." Tiger sobbed silently. "That's the price you pay...when you're a slave and when you lose a fight in a fight to the death, for men like Roman's entertainment."

A grim silence fell upon the eight with the only audible thing being heard was Tiger's crying.

"They all died...because of me…" Tiger cried in his own hands. "For dust's sake, my own brothers and sisters… Ivory was shot in the head, Green was drowned, Ebony had her neck broken, for fuck's sake Rajah was set on fire! He..all of them were only kids...my little brothers and sisters...they all died because I lost." Tiger began to shake from how hard he began to cry.

"That makes no sense...why did they die because you lost, why wouldn't your opponent just kill you?" Harley asked.

Tiger stopped crying, just registering what the bear Faunus had just spoke to him. He then began to chuckle and then laugh hysterically.

"Kill me? Because that would be too much of a kindness, my owner was Roman Torchwick, being owned by the devil would have been better than Roman. After I lost he would torture me on end after killing my sister, then he would burn into my brain that I killed my them instead of them that did the deed."

"But you know you didn't do it. You didn't kill them." Harley tried to reassure Tiger.

This only made Tiger laugh even harder. "Are you kidding? It was my lose, it should have been me that died...but Roman believed I was like an investment that would get better over time. All I had to do with grit my teeth or push myself harder, but I couldn't my opponents knocked me out and for sometime after I lost, my own siblings would resent me losing, except for Ivory. She was always such a sweetheart...she was the youngest, so Roman killed her last."

Silence fell on them for a while before Tiger regained his composure and couldn't cry anymore. Then he faced the group of stunned mercenaries. "My name is Tiger Gala, i'm the one who will kill Roman Torchwick, because he made me kill two hundred and fifty five faunus children. For five whole years I killed on the weekly for the entertainment of horrible men." The guilty Faunus admitted.

Tiger placed his hand under his shirt where Mauve had struck him and gritted his teeth. He jumped and growled in pain, it took a quick second for the people who had not know Tiger long to realize what he had done to himself. Smoke rose from Tiger's shirt, he had burned the wound shut with the heat from Lightning.

"I'm...i'm sorry that happened to you, for what it's worth, i'd help you get Roman if you'd let me. Also my name is Amber Shaïma." The wolf Faunus told the tiger.

Tiger averted his gaze.

"Why would you help a killer? I'm practically a monster."

"The fact that you want to be a huntsmen is proof that you aren't a monster. You were just dealt a shitty hand." Sylvie reassured placing her hand on Tiger Faunus' shoulder. "A huntsman as you know helps people and kills grimm, they're the real monsters. I can tell that you did what you had to do, just so you could let your brothers and sisters be kids, even if it were just for a little longer."

This statement actually brought the guilty Faunus some comfort, those were his intentions back then. Tiger noticed Magenta on the ground with her weapon with her, the leader's hands were shaking as was she sweating.

"Hey Magenta, breathe out girl." Tiger reminded the girl.

It was odd, usually Magenta knew all there was to know about marksmanship and she could pop a boarbatusk's head from a mile and a half away nine out of ten times, and tenth time is because she sneezed or misfired.

Tiger looked where the sniper was pointing her rifle, what the Tiger saw he almost couldn't comprehend. He had been searching for so many years, he couldn't believe it. That stupid orange hair that covered his eye, that douche bag hat and cane. It was him!

Tiger looked back at his leader who had began to squeeze the trigger, making a running start towards City's Love barrel, Tiger kicked it upwards just in time when the shot had been fired. Magenta gave Tiger a very annoyed look, but Tiger was staring at Roman as he crouched down.

Everyone down in the abandoned town heard the shot and were looking for its source, luckily nobody had seen Magenta or Tiger.

"What the hell, I had him!" Magenta hissed silently as to not be detected.

"I said i'd be the one to kill him, now shut up, all those guys down there are white fang, they might be able to hear us." Tiger said placing his hand over his leader's mouth.

The girl tried to argue with her partner, but it fell on deaf ears as Tiger started down Roman all the way from his location. Tiger took his hand off Magenta's mouth so he wouldn't be touching her. His semblance was reacting to his emotions now, lightning sparking and erupting out of his aura. The tips of white began to glow white like Tiger's aura as well and his eyes becoming electric blue.

The raging faunus became livid that this man was still breathing, while his own siblings barely got to taste life. Tiger's grip on his talwar broke the skin of his palm causing him to bleed, he growled through his teeth like the very animal he had his traits from, like a Tiger. His neck arched and lowered repeatedly as did the volume of his growling until it exploded with one thing blowing the top off.

' _I love you, big brother.'_ The last words of Ivory Gala, a white tiger awoke Tiger for battle.

Tiger let out the loudest Tiger roar he had ever made in his whole life echoing throughout Mt Glenn. This was not him giving into his animal instincts the power and fury of this roar itself personified Tiger frustration and sadness of his youth.

This let the few Faunus who weren't disoriented from Tiger's roar know their location. With a huff Tiger launched himself from his hiding place and down hill with his talwar drawn and his hood raised covering his ears. The white fang had seen the very pissed off hooded swordsman.

The terrorist group's guns were fired aiming at Tiger's vitals, which Tiger easily blocked the bullets and dust rounds with the flat of the talwar or sliced in half. The stripped faunus paid a quick visit to each member of the white fang, knocking them out with a quick yet powerful blow to their ear or a blow to the back of their heads with the back of Maya. Then for extra measure sliced the firearms that had been stolen for malevolent purposes.

Gala had made sure to incapacitate each and every white fang there was, to emphasise that his days killing Faunus were over and done with. Then finally Tiger had turned to face his dragon, Roman Torchwich letting his pressure and hate be known through his staring gaze towards this villain.

"Do you remember me?" The lightning walked slowly toward Roman with his free hand grasping and clocking the hammer back of Jungala.

"Can't say I do kid, but I gotta say you really better hope these guys wake up, otherwise i'll get real pissed." Roman smugly replied taking out it cigar he was tasting out of his mouth and crushing it on the ground.

Tiger closed his eyes allowing a breeze that was rolling by to unmask him and move his hood back, allowing Roman to get a good look at the Faunus from so long ago.

Roman's eyes went wide in disbelief that he was seeing someone he did business with before. Then came his own hysterical laughter, doubling over from how hard he was laughing.

"Awww, big kitty's here to get back at me for killing his baby sister, what was her name again? Irony?" Roman taunted, making a gun with his hand and pulling the trigger on his own head.

Tiger had, had enough and fired a shot knocking off Roman's hat with his quick draw. This made take Tiger seriously.

"Sorry to say big cat, but I don't do business with old clients." Roman stated pointing his Cudgel at Tiger. "Join your sister."

Roman fired a dust cannon shot to Tiger who knew of this weapon's power and sheathed his sword while Roman began to aim at the Faunus. The shoot came ringing through Tiger's ears signaling him to draw his blade similarly to how one draws a katana while coating the blade in his lightning. Only the swordsman spun himself around, raising his blade high with momentum from drawing the blade, then brought it down right before the cannonball entered Tiger's reach. The sword and met dust powered shot and easily sliced it two like a knife cutting fruit.

This surprised Roman as Tiger raised his head to meet his sight just as the now split dust shot exploded behind the Faunus. The fury of lightning being clearly seen in Tiger's eyes.

"Do business? Ha, no Roman...I'm here to kill you." Tiger said pointing his blade at Roman challenging him to a duel to the death.

 **Well you guys and gals thank you so much for reading the somewhat lengthy chapter I have made, sorry for the two week long wait, but i'm gonna be busy with my job so it might be sometime before the next chapter. Please favorite, follow, but i'd love to see some reviews, but only if you enjoyed and you guys...stay awesome every last one of you, that's right you there reading this, you're awesome! Don't let nobody tell you different. Thanks a ton and i look forward to seeing you next time.**

 **-Maxstories95**


End file.
